My Casa Is Your Nova
by yeknodelttil
Summary: The Doctor can be such a baby when he doesn't want to do something.


**My Casa Is Your Nova**

_Disclaimer: Not rich enough to own Dr Who. I do own however: The Stone Rose audio book, the books, and figures. (The Doctor with his coat, season 1 Rose, season 2 Rose and Captain Jack!). Oh and the DVD's._

**Inspired by chapter 19 of my other fic 'Give Her Back to Me' and I think most of you'll know why!**

**I am continuing it its just that the pollen count seems to be very high reading the transcripts for Army of Ghosts and Doomsday. Besides in Y13 frees are very, very boring!**

**My Casa Is Your Nova**

"No way! Never! Absolutely not! Not a chance on earth!" He then added as an afterthought. "Or the TARDIS for that matter." The Doctor sat on the chair in the control room refusing to move.

"Why not?" His companion asked him, pulling a puppy-dog face. It might've worked if it wasn't pitch black. "Just give us the power back!" Okay it had been an accident that the power had been cut off almost completely, but she shouldn't have suggested what she did in Theta's opinion.

"Nope!"

"Why?" Even through Rose couldn't see him she could picture him in her mind, just as she had been able to since she'd become a Time Lady. He was sitting there with his arms crossed pouting.

"You know why!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, perfectly well." Rose feigned innocence.

"Just give us some lights." Even though Gallifreyans had a slightly more advanced genetic makeup it unfortunately didn't come with vision that allowed them to see in the dark.

"You'll watch that 'thing'." He could be such a kid when he didn't want to watch a certain DVD.

"What 'thing'?" Rose was starting to get angry.

"That 'thing'!"

"It's just a programme!" Theta snorted at her, mumbling something in Gallifreyan. "I heard that!" Theta had gotten so used to being the only person in the universe that could speak Gallifreyan he still switched back to it completely forgetting that Rose now understood whatever he said. "For god sake put the lights back on!"

"Nope!"

"What's wrong with it."

"What's wrong with 'it'? What's wrong with 'it'?" His voice Rose up in pitch as if he was trying to gasp out the words.

"That _is_ what I asked." He had to admit Rose Tyler was getting very clever.

"Its just a group of people prancing around wearing tights!"

"No one wears tights, they wear trousers…and that's not the point." The Doctor grinned. "You're just trying to distract me."

"Yup." Obviously the TARDIS had had enough and fixed the systems herself. As the lights flicked back into action Rose watched him walk up to her. His hair was amazingly flat even though he'd been under the consol. His jacket and tie lay across the back of the sofa, he would've looked incredibly relaxed if it hadn't been for the frown that crossed his handsome features.

"I thought you liked watching films and stuff."

"I do just not that one." He shuddered as he thought of what Rose wanted to watch.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Why?" Rose knew full well he was avoiding the question.

"Why don't you like it?" Rose's tone was almost challenging. Theta stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing happens."

"Yes it does, lots happens."

"Oh yes I forgot lets see, he chases women, sleeps with them, then chases some more, sleeps with them…I see a pattern here."

"Don't forget he falls in love." The Doctor moved a little closer to Rose.

"He does, doesn't he?" Quickly he leaned down and captured Rose's lips with his before she had time to reply. Once she'd gotten over the initial shock that she was being kissed by the Doctor, she responded in kind opening her mouth as he asked for entrance. Rose ran her hands through his chocolate brown hair, enjoying the fact it was a lot silkier than it looked. Once they broke apart Rose grinned at him.

"I love you." She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes widened in shock at her own confession. She lowered her hand slowly when she saw his heart-melting smile.

"I love you too." He kissed her once more, more passionately than the last. His thumbs gently stoked her hips.

"Never thought the TARDIS was such a romantic." He laughed as he too noticed the lights had dimmed.

"She changes with each regeneration." He told her. "It also depends on who she likes the most." The Doctor lowered his lips to her neck. Rose gasped slightly.

"You'd make a fantastic…" Rose let out a moan as his lips quickly left her neck. He scowled lightly at her.

"If you finish that sentence I'll…" He grinned evilly and reached for the DVD pulling it out of her pocket. He held it menacingly as if he was going to break it.

"You wouldn't dare." He nodded. "Can I spell it out then?" He turned away from her and actually threw the DVD onto the consol.

"Nope." He leaned down to kiss her again. At the last minute he pulled back. "Why are you so fascinated with that programme?"

"I'm not fascinated with it." He rolled his tongue in his cheek at her.

"Uh huh? How come you've been trying to watch it for five days straight now?"

"Its interesting." Rose looked down trying to hide her blush from the Doctor.

"Geographically? Psychologically? Historically? Checkout–the–lead–actor–ly? Scientifically?" Rose gently hit him on the shoulder, making a tutting noise.

"I missed it when it was on TV." She told him. "Someone decided it would be more fun to get himself killed." He blushed slightly. "Sorry that was the second time it was on. The first time I missed the year it was made!" Rose had to admit he looked extremely cute when he was embarrassed.

"You've more than made up for it." He knew the lines front to back and back to front pretty much. He cast a glance back to the DVD lying on the consol, using his head to indicate to it. "At least he didn't have Jackie Tyler deal with." Rose smirked at him. "She's gonna want my thirteenth regeneration! I do plan on living for another 100 years at least."

"You'll charm your way out of it." Rose stepped out of his grasp.

"Doesn't work with her." He mumbled under his breath.

"You know what I'm gonna call you?" Rose watched him reach for the DVD: it flew through the air only just missing her as she ducked quickly. She quickly spat out the words as she ran with him right behind her. "MY CASANOVA!"

THE END

**A/N: One of my friends said 'she didn't like the actor playing the Doctor so what they should do is use the actor that played Casanova as they look so much alike' Do I kill her now or later? I can't wait to see what she says about the Doctor and Barty Crouch Jr.!**

**Tell ya it haunts me, in HMV I always see Casanova either under, MacGyver, Stargate or Doctor Who, (obviously they all begin with a 'C') same goes for Woolworths, its always advertised on the net, compared with in the mags I read and, and, and, it was in the paper I read the other day! I'M CURSED.**


End file.
